


Replicated Heart

by matched_souls



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, M/M, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matched_souls/pseuds/matched_souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get out!" John screamed.</p><p>Dorian carefully dodged the randomized objects being thrown at him. He managed to grab the other's wrist as he tried to calm him down. "John—" he tried to say but was cut off by more screaming.</p><p>"Get out of my house! You don't know anything about me!"</p><p>"No." Dorian stared into the other's green eyes. "Your terrors are no one's fault but your own, so stop blaming me." He leaned in to whisper as if they weren't the only two in the room. "It's too late to go back now. This was your choice and you let it in, but I'm going to help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. John in this story does have extreme depression and some of the actions I didn't put in the tags for the sake of no spoilers.

John Kennex wasn't a man of many words, but when he was they were usually sarcastic.

Dorian learned that very quickly.

When he first came online it should have been a joyous moment for him, but, instead he was met with nothing but those piercing green eyes, shut off from the world and ice cold. Memories of that day were not necessarily happy. Yes, he was overjoyed to be a cop again, but that day always brought the image of his partner's eyes back. Just the thought nearly sent simulated shivers down his synthetic spine.

But this morning something was different. Those steel green eyes were sharper than ever before. In fact, if Dorian didn't have such good eyesight he would have sworn that the man's eyes were black.

"Are you alright John?" he asked tentatively. "Your aura is very... disturbing... today."

The detective's hands tightened on the wheel in a near death grip as he grit his teeth. "Just mind your own fucking business and keep that goddamn aura shit to yourself, synthetic."

Dorian flinched visibly at the harsh words. He knew something must have gone terribly wrong in the 9.8 hours he was gone. His partner was a hard-headed young man, but he never used the word 'synthetic' around Dorian after their stand off the first day in the drive back to the HQ.

He took a quick glance at John before turning ever so subtly towards the window so that the man wouldn't comment on his 'disco face'. He double checked the major and minor events on the news, checked their current cases for updates, he even checked the survalince around John's apartment as he tried to see what could put the man in such a mood.

He sighed as he found nothing, but quickly tried to stifle to unneeded exhale of breath when the detective growled next to him in frustration.

"Sorry..." he found himself quickly mumbling. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to.

Dorian couldn't help but notice how the car sped up after that.

-

"Detective Kennex I'm sure you're familiar with the latest street drug," Captain Maldonado said as she paced behind her desk impatiently. Sometimes, Dorian wondered why she even had a chair at all.

"Rapture," John said, nodding his head stiffly. "Isn't that what teenage girls have been injecting themselves with these days to lose weight?"

"Yeah, only problem is it works, perfectly at that." She began pulling multiple files out from her desk, showing the faces of the young girls. "Only problem is, it just is the drug version of anorexia. They eat a lot of food at first because the it works, then they want to get skinnier so they stop. Then their never good enough for the standards they have set. Eventually, they either overdose or die of malnutrition."

"There's over thirty cases here," Dorian said in shock, frowning at the pictures of all the teenagers and adults.

Captain Maldinado nodded. "I know. It hit the streets two weeks ago and we've already had over twenty deaths. Also," she leaned in closer as if people could hear her through the sound proof walls. "I have reason to believe one our detectives here are addicted to the drug as well. I don't know who, but the MX's have been picking up traces of it all over the office area."

Dorian glanced over at John as his censors detected how the man's heart rate began to speed up.

"We also have concluded that whoever this detective is, is surprisingly male. There were traces of Rapture in the men's rooms but no where near the women's."

John's heart rate continued to climb.

"The majority of these traces though are concentrated in the center desks in the room, so that narrows it down to at least ten people."

"Well as much as I'd love to hear the rest of this 'theory' you have, I have to go to the bathroom. Relay the rest to Dorian why don't you?" John said hastily quickly exited the room.

Dorian watched the door for a few more seconds until his partner was completely out of sight.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked as soon as he was sure the other was gone.

She nodded and crossed her arms. "To be honest I'm supposed you didn't pick up on it earlier. Your around him more than the rest of us." She quickly hastened her monologue as she realized that Dorian was getting impatient. "Fine, let me get to the point. You still want to get out of the synthetic storing area?"

-

"No fucking way."

Dorian crossed his arms and caught the door as John began to shut it. "Look man, it's Maldinado's orders not mine."

"No shit. I still don't fucking care. You're not staying at my house. Now leave," his partner said and slammed the door.

Dorian sighed and put down his bags and typed in the oh so simple passcode on John's door.

He walked in and set his bags down rather heavily by the couch, startling John in the process.

"Seriously, what the fuck?! How the hell did you get in here?" the man yelled.

Dorian averted his gaze, not liking the way the black pits were blazing at him and instead chose to look at something else.

"You should probably change your passcode, having the same as your badge number isn't the best idea," he said and began looking around at the desks, eyeing the pictures on top of them.

"You fucking little-!"

"You should probably work on your cursing too. I know how much you like to ignore it, but I can feel too John, and your language makes me uncomfortable," he added in a small voice.

John was seething. His cheeks were flush with anger and his green eyes now resembled the color of coal. Dorian braced himself, expecting the other to explode and lash out at him.

But he didn't.

"Just don't fucking mess up anything in my house."

Dorian smiled.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out!" John screamed.
> 
> Dorian carefully dodged the randomized objects being thrown at him. He managed to grab the other's wrist as he tried to calm him down. "John—" he tried to say but was cut off by more screaming.
> 
> "Get out of my house! You don't know anything about me!"
> 
> "No." Dorian stared into the other's green eyes. "Your terrors are no one's fault but your own, so stop blaming me." He leaned in to whisper as if they weren't the only two in the room. "It's too late to go back now. This was your choice and you let it in, but I'm going to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian meets his revalations about John.

Dorian liked to believe he had unique dreams. Dreams were something only DRN's were capable of. Rudy had told him it had to do with making them as human as possible. Their free will and all that. Just the other night he dreamt of a world where everyone had one freely colored eye to match their aura. He remembered his being deep blue. Detective Stahl's were purple. John's were green. One his normal pale greenish brown, but the other was like a brilliant emerald. He couldn't help but want to bring a shine like that to his partner's eyes.

So one can imagine his surprise when he woke up to screaming.

"John?!" he called and quickly vaulted off of the couch, running into the other's room expecting to find a robber or something of the sort.

Instead the detective was curled up tightly atop the bed, eyes screwed shut as his fist tugged at his hair.

Dorian shook the other's shoulders roughly, yelling over the man's screaming.

"John!"

John's eyes snapped open. They looked around frantically for a moment before settling on Dorian. He panted for a second, looking like he was about to say something. It was almost the same as when he revived him after he found him with the black market doctor.

"John, what is it?" Dorian prompted.

The other only looked at him desperately before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Dorian quickly caught his body and rested him back down on the bed. He used the receptors in his left hand and chilled it to simulate ice. He applied it to John's forehead as he monitored the other's temperature, heartrate, and breathing.

He sat there, checking over the other carefully before finally removing his hand as the other seemingly returned to a peaceful slumber.

He let out a sigh of relief. It didn't say anything on John's records about the man's anxiety attacks and nightmares. His scans also showed him that the other didn't take anything medication of any sort besides vitamin's and... well Rapture. But even then he knew that wasn't the case as to why he was having such terrible night terrors.

He got off the bed and exited the room, trying to close the door as quietly as possible. He went to sleep shortly after that after doing some extensive research.

-

That had been about a week ago. The event seemed to carry on nonstop every night, and even more frustrating to Dorian, he couldn't find evidence of John taking Rapture. His blood showed that it was definitely still in his system, so Dorian knew the other had to have taken it sometime between him arriving an now. He just didn't know.

He sat in Captain Maldonodo's office now. John had already left to go back to his apartment, all too willingly accepting Dorian's request to stay behind. He wanted as much time away from his partner as possible.

Maldonodo's soon walked in and, surprisingly, sat down in her chair.

"You plant the tracking device?" she asked as she turned on the screen, pulling up multiple tabs of gps and surveillance of John's apartment.

"Yeah," Dorian answered. "He left about five minutes ago, he should be showing up on the radar any minute now."

True to his word, the small flashing green dot appeared on the map, slowly heading north.

"While we wait Dorian," she said, never taking her eyes off of the screen. "Can you give me a report on what's been going on at his apartment while you are there?"

Dorian nodded. "Nothing really noteworthy. He doesn't leave the house often, and when he does I accompany him." He sighed as he looked at the blip. "I've searched his house while he was sleeping and listened in while he's in the bathroom. Nothing. There's not even traces of it in his house. The levels in his blood though show he's still been taking it regularly. His weight too."

"How much has he lost?" Maldonodo asked. She switched the monitor to the survalince of John's house as he entered.

Dorian frowned as he pulled up the calculations. "Eight point three seven. His muscle mass is starting to deteriorate." He chewed his lip, watching his partner to about his house, blissfully unaware of his being watched. John soon settled down on the couch to watch hockey after grabbing a beer. 

"Captain Maldonodo... if we can't find evidence soon we're going to have to confront him. I can't just sit and watch my partner die."

Maldonodo looked away from the screen guiltily and nodded. "Understood. If you can't trace anything in the next two days bring him back here and we'll tell him."

Dorian almost spoke out, saying that they needed to confront him now. So many people had already died, he wasn't willing to add John to that list of corpses.

He shuddered at the thought of those steel green eyes blank. Nothing to give their anger to and staring up into nothing.

"Dorian?" Captain Maldonodo said tentatively. "You're crying."

Dorian quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked, fingers coming up to touch the droplets running from his eyes. He automatically scanned it, almost in instinct.  
It was 0.7% sodium chloride and 99.3% water. Not the same as the substance in human tears, but they were tears none the less. They were his tears.

"I have to go see Rudy," he quickly blabbered out and ran, leaving Maldonodo yelling after him. He didn't need to go to the scientist but he needed someone who could tell him what was going on with his emotions.

-

Rudy had quizzical eyes. They were always analyzing but we're warm too. Dorian found that comforting as he explained himself as he sat on the lab table.

"It sounds like your in love," the scientist eventually concluded. "I-I mean in like a platonic way, unless it isn't but then..." he looked up to meet Dorian's glare before continuing. "It's what you were made to do; feel. Now while I can't say exactly what type it is, brotherly, romantic... it is most definitely a case of love though alright?"

"But—" he tried just as the scientist left the room. He stared at the door wordless with only one thing running through his mind as he thought of those green eyes.

I love John.

He let his head fall into his hands. He tried to put faith in Rudy's words, that it was platonic... friendly, but he didn't have to be a human to know that wasn't true.

The smell of his cologne, pine and spices. It was always mixed with the sharp aroma of his partner's morning shot of scotch. His storaged memory brought that all back.

He didn't realize he was panting as his scensors went into overdrive. He let out a scream and threw himself back on the lab table.

"Fuck."


End file.
